Fairy Tale Ending
by Dancergirl8
Summary: Haley has something to tell Nathan but is a little worried about what Nathan's reaction will be. It's Naley and Laley. Laley friendship though. Please review!


Authors Note- I didn't feel good so I stayed home from school but I'm feeling a little better and I can actually walk now without falling over or getting a head rush so I decided to write this.

Disclaimer- I only own my story nothing else so please don't sue me!

Rating- K-K+

Summary- Haley and Nathan are married. They're both 18 and have been married for 1 year. Haley has a surprise for Nathan but is a little unsure of it.

The Fairytale Ending

"Hey Nate, what time are you coming home tonight?" Haley asked

"Um, probably at 5:30." Nathan replied

"Okay, I need to tell you something when you get home." Haley said

"Okay, is everything okay?" Nathan asked worried

"Yeah, I think so but it's up to you." Haley said

"I think I'm going to come home now then." Nathan said

"No it's fine stay at work and come home at 5:30." Haley said

"Okay." Nathan said "Love you."

"I love you too." Haley said hanging up

'Now what am I going to do.' Haley wondered

10 minutes later…

"Hey Lucas what's up?" Haley asked

"Not much about to go to the rivercourt you?" Lucas responded

"Not much, want to hang out with me instead." Haley asked

"Well… I don't' know…" Lucas started

"Please I'm you're bestest friend ever and you love me so you have to hang out with me." Haley interrupted

"Well when you put it that way…" Lucas said

"Please?" Haley asked

"Fine." Lucas said

"Yay!" Haley squealed

"So, what do you wanna do? Movies?" Lucas asked

"Sure." Haley said "Which one?"

"Um…how about Saw 3?" Lucas asked

"No way, you know I hate scary movies!" Haley responded

"I know, okay um…you choose." Lucas said giving up

"Flicka." Haley responded without pausing

"Aw come on Hales that's a girly movie though." Lucas whined

"Lucas grow up." Haley laughed

"Fine, I'll pick you up in 15 minutes." Lucas said

"Okay." Haley responded

Haley hung up and called Nathan.

"Hey Nate, it's me, um I'm going to the movies with Luke I'll be back later love you bye." Haley said hanging up

2 hours later…

"I still can't believe you got me to watch that movie." Lucas said

"It was a good movie!" Haley said

"Yeah, Saw 3 would have been better." Lucas mumbled

"Nuh uh." Haley argued

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

Uh huh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh, Damn it Hales you always do that!" Lucas said

"I know just part of my charm though." Haley smiled

"Yeah, right…" Lucas teased

"Hey!" Haley said hitting him

" Abusive friend." Lucas said

"Haha, um Lucas I need to tell you something." Haley said

"What, is something wrong?" Lucas asked

"Not really no, but there is something important I need to tell you and Nathan." Haley said

"Is it anything bad?" Lucas asked

"No, not really actually a mix of good and bad." Haley confessed

"What?" Lucas asked

"Well…um…I haven't told Nate yet I'm telling him tonight." Haley said

"Okay…" Lucas said

"I'm…well… I'm pregnant…" Haley whispered

"Oh my god Hales that's great!" Lucas exclaimed

"Really?" Haley asked

"Yeah, I'm positive oh my god I'm so happy for you and Nathan." Lucas said

"I know I can't believe it I mean I always knew we would have a baby I just wasn't expecting it so soon." Haley said

"You guys will be great parents no matter what age." Lucas reassured her

"I hope so." Haley whispered

"You will, come here I am so happy for you!" Lucas exclaimed grabbing her in a hug

"I just hope that Nathan feels the same way." Haley said worriedly

"He will and if he gives you any trouble tell me I can beat some sense into him." Lucas said his big brother attitude starting to show

"I know." Haley said hugging him back hard

"Come on let's get you home." Lucas said leading her to the car

"Okay." Haley said

15 minutes later…

"Hey babe." Nathan said walking in the door

"Hey, so how was work?" Haley asked

"Okay, it was busier then usual though." Nathan replied

"Oh, well I need to tell you something that will change our lives." Haley said

"Is something wrong, are you okay?" Nathan asked worriedly

"Um, yeah I'm okay." Haley said nervously

"Okay, well what's wrong?" Nathan asked

"Um, well I just found out, well actually I found out about 3 days ago and um well…I'm…I'm pregnant." Haley said whispering the last part

"What? Oh my god Haley that's great? I'm going to be a dad?" Nathan asked

"Yeah." Haley replied

"I'm going to be a dad!" Nathan exclaimed picking her up and spinning her around

"You're okay with this?" Haley asked

"Okay, I'm great, this is awesome Hales!" Nathan exclaimed

"I can't believe it I mean I know we wanted to wait until after college but…" Haley started

"I don't care all I care about is you Hales." Nathan said kissing her on the lips

"I love you." Haley said

"I love you too soo soo soo much." Nathan said

8 months later…

"Come on Haley push." Nathan encouraged

"I hate you so much!" Haley exclaimed

"No you don't you love me." Nathan said

"You're right I don't hate you but I very much dislike you right now." Haley said

"Come on Haley one more push." The doctor encouraged

"I hate you Nathan!" Haley exclaimed while pushing

"Congratulations mommy and daddy you have a health baby…" The doctor said

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked

"Yeah." Nathan replied

"Oww!" Haley exclaimed

"Haley what's wrong?" Nathan asked

"Well it looks like you guys are having twins!" The doctor exclaimed

"What?" Haley asked "B-but the ultrasound I had said I only was pregnant with one baby!"

"The other one must have been hidden behind the first baby, but I need you to push again Haley." The doctor responded

15 minutes later…

"Congratulations you have a baby…" The doctor said

"Do you guys have names?" The nurse asked

"Yeah, Raylin Marie Scott for the girl and Derek James Scott for the boy." Nathan said

"Very nice, do you want to tell everyone how the baby's are?" The doctor asked

"Yeah." Nathan said

He walked out to the waiting room…

"Well Haley is doing great and so are our babies. We have a girl and a boy. We named them Raylin Marie Scott and Derek James Scott." Nathan said

"Oh my god this is so great!" Brooke exclaimed

"Congratulations bro." Lucas said

"When can we see them?" Peyton and Jake asked

"Um I'm not sure." Nathan said

"Okay." They responded

Nathan walked back to see Haley.

"Hey I am so proud of you." Nathan said seeing Haley holding both of their babies

"Do you want to hold Raylin?" Haley asked

"Um…sure." Nathan said holding his arms out

"You know this really is a fairytale ending." Haley said

"Nah, this is just the beginning." Nathan replied

The End

Should I do a sequal to this about 13 years later and Raylin and Derek are both 13 and going through their teenage years. Or should I just leave it like this?


End file.
